xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out Beth
The episode begins with Jerry wallowing in his lonely new life. As he prepares to go to sleep, however, Rick suddenly bursts into his apartment and drags him outside naked on the promise of an intergalactic adventure, to Jerry's confusion. On the ride through space, Jerry questions Rick's motive for inviting him, to which Rick explains he only did so at Morty's behest, worried that his father might turn to suicide. Soon enough, the reluctant duo arrive at an intergalactic resort on another world. When Rick and a supposed enemy kill each other, then immediately come back to life, he explains to a shocked Jerry that the entire facility is surrounded by an immortality field, meaning that even if Jerry tried to kill himself while on their vacation, doing so would be impossible. After greatly enhancing his relationship with Rick, Jerry is quickly captured while using the resort's restroom and is brought before an actual enemy of Rick named Risotto Groupon, whose people were enslaved after Rick sold weapons to their enemies. With Jerry's help, he plans to assassinate Rick on a roller-coaster called the Whirly-Dirly, at the point where the ride travels outside the protective immortality field. When Jerry politely declines, Risotto allows him to leave unharmed. Meanwhile, as Beth builds a small sculpture out of horse hooves, Summer asks Beth if she is hot. Beth simply says her looks are not something she should focus on, causing Summer to describe herself as hideous and retreat to the garage. It's then revealed that a boy named Ethan has broken up with her, claiming it was because they no longer had anything in common, and began dating another girl called Tricia Lange. Summer is convinced Ethan really chose Tricia over her because Tricia had larger breasts. She then tries to enlarge her breasts using Rick's Morphizer-XE, but ends up becoming a disproportionate giant trapped inside the garage. Morty and Beth realize the Morphizer-XE was responsible and Morty wants to call Rick back to resolve the situation. Beth, however, insists she can solve the problem without her father's help, to which Morty berates her for trying to be like Rick. Beth tries to bring Summer back to normal proportions, which brings her back to normal body proportions while making larger than the the house. Considering it progress, Beth rashly soldiers on and ends up turning Summer inside out. Jerry continues to drink with Rick, however during the conversation Rick admits that he was essentially the whole reason Beth broke up with him. His new view of Rick now shattered, Jerry invites Rick to join him on the Whirly-Dirly. However while on the ride Rick apologizes for breaking up the marriage and a guilty Jerry tries to change his mind, but can't get Rick off the ride before it begins. After Jerry is shot and revived, Rick notices the assassins behind him and fights back, sending the roller coaster crashing into the surrounding jungle and deactivating the resort's immortality field in the process. Learning of Jerry's involvement from a severely wounded assassin, Rick refuses to help as Jerry is slowly eaten alive by a massive alien snake as Jerry denounces Rick as a "self-righteous asshole" who stole his family. Rick volleys back by calling Jerry a predator who uses his pitiful nature as an attempt to control others, citing that he ruined Beth's life by making her feel sorry that he got her pregnant, and was thus forced to give up her life for Jerry (Rick saying that, as his daughter, she "had options."). As Jerry is about to be digested, Rick finally kills the snake and saves him, only to then use him as bait for another alien creature fast enough to take them back to the resort. Back on Earth, Beth calls the machine's "technical support." Unfortunately, it turns out the three (tiny) tech support workers actually live inside the machine and trick Beth into freeing them. Beth and Morty have a furious argument, during which Morty points out that: "Kissing Rick's ass isn't gonna help keep him around, Mom, but it will help you lose everyone else". Both of them then realize that Summer has disappears. Morty deduces Summer has gone to Camp Wabanaba where she and Ethan were supposed to go camping, but where he has taken Tricia instead. Morty tests the Morphizer on random objects as they drive to the campsite until he knows how to use the device. Beth decides to turn herself inside out to make Summer feel better about herself. Summer appears to Ethan and Tricia, terrifying them, and is then startled to see Beth, also large and inside out. The two reconcile and Tricia is so touched she runs home to make peace with her own mother. Morty then aims the Morphizer-XE at Ethan and the two discuss his breakup with Summer and its ramifications. While traveling through a checkpoint for a spaceship heading off-world, a security guard injects Rick, who is believed to be a terrorist threat and revealed to have secret cybernetic augmentations , with a synaptic dampener to reduce his intelligence to that of a small child. Jerry quickly takes advantage of the child-like Rick, belittling him the whole time. Risotto unfortunately catches up during this time and is ready to shoot Rick while he's too dumb to do anything. Risotto decides to let Jerry go, but not out of any compassion but because he feels that Jerry is a pathetic excuse of a man and would prefer not to waste the bullet. Jerry, determined to prove himself, attempts to fight off Risotto but fails miserably. Risotto changes his mind and decides to shoot Jerry, too. However, Jerry causes Risotto to shoot an important piece of paneling just as the spaceship passes through a wormhole. Space, time and matter all combine, causing Rick, Jerry and Risotto to all merge and experience each others thoughts and personalities for what feels like a moment and an eternity. After emerging, all feel changed by the experience and Risotto considers forgiving Rick. However, Rick, now free of the effects of the synaptic dampener, just steals his gun using his cybernetic arm implants and shoots him dead anyway, as Rick believed he Rosotto was just going to change his mind and try to kill them again. After that, Rick and Jerry go home and agree to leave out the parts of the adventure that make them look bad. Jerry claims that making people feel pity for him will no longer be his signature move from now and Rick bids Jerry farewell, only to promptly lock the doors and setting up deadly countermeasures to keep him out. Watching how happy his family is without him, Jerry sadly walks home. In a post-credits scene, a heavily deformed Ethan is seen walking home, presumably by Morty for hurting Summer and as a lesson in shallowness. The three tech support aliens spot him, but decide not to help due to their newfound freedom. Their relief turns to horror, however, when one is carried away by an eagle. Screenshots RAMS3 E526451.png RAMS3 E526428.png RAMS3 E524795.png RAMS3 E524772.png RAMS3 E524749.png RAMS3 E511363.png RAMS3_E504900.png RAMS3_E504923.png RAMS3_E505176.png RAMS3_E505199.png RAMS3_E505245.png RAMS3_E505521.png RAMS3_E505544.png RAMS3_E505567.png RAMS3_E505590.png RAMS3_E508971.png RAMS3_E508994.png RAMS3_E509017.png RAMS3_E509040.png RAMS3_E509063.png RAMS3_E509086.png RAMS3_E509109.png RAMS3_E509132.png RAMS3_E509155.png RAMS3_E509178.png RAMS3_E511639.png RAMS3_E511662.png RAMS3_E511708.png RAMS3_E511754.png RAMS3_E511846.png RAMS3_E517297.png RAMS3_E517320.png RAMS3_E517343.png RAMS3_E517366.png RAMS3_E517389.png RAMS3_E517412.png RAMS3_E517435.png RAMS3_E517458.png RAMS3_E517481.png RAMS3_E517504.png RAMS3_E517527.png RAMS3_E517550.png RAMS3_E517573.png RAMS3_E517596.png RAMS3_E517619.png RAMS3_E517642.png RAMS3_E517665.png RAMS3_E517688.png RAMS3_E517711.png RAMS3_E517734.png RAMS3_E517757.png RAMS3_E517780.png RAMS3_E517803.png RAMS3_E517826.png RAMS3_E517849.png RAMS3_E518493.png RAMS3_E518516.png RAMS3_E518539.png RAMS3_E500484.png RAMS3_E500507.png RAMS3_E504946.png RAMS3_E504969.png RAMS3_E504992.png RAMS3_E505015.png RAMS3_E505038.png RAMS3_E505061.png RAMS3_E505084.png RAMS3_E505107.png RAMS3_E505130.png RAMS3_E505153.png RAMS3_E505268.png RAMS3_E505291.png RAMS3_E505314.png RAMS3_E509385.png RAMS3_E509408.png RAMS3_E509431.png RAMS3_E509454.png RAMS3_E509822.png RAMS3_E509845.png RAMS3_E509868.png RAMS3_E509891.png RAMS3_E509914.png RAMS3_E509937.png RAMS3_E509960.png RAMS3_E509983.png RAMS3_E511248.png RAMS3_E511271.png RAMS3_E511386.png RAMS3_E511409.png RAMS3_E511593.png RAMS3_E511616.png RAMS3_E511731.png RAMS3_E511915.png RAMS3_E512053.png RAMS3_E512076.png RAMS3_E517228.png RAMS3_E517251.png RAMS3_E524726.png RAMS3_E524818.png RAMS3_E524841.png RAMS3_E524864.png RAMS3_E524887.png RAMS3_E524910.png RAMS3_E524933.png RAMS3_E525117.png RAMS3_E525140.png RAMS3_E525163.png RAMS3_E525531.png RAMS3_E525554.png Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Giants Category:Metahumans Category:Depowered Category:Time Clone Category:Mothers Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Screenshots Category:Americans Category:C Class Category:Divorced Category:Daughter Category:Female